Saki: After Story
by Mr. FanficGuy
Summary: This one will mainly focus on what happens when Saki and Nodoka reveal their true feelings towards each other. I took a few liberties with the first chapter, as I don't know crap about mahjong. Mostly I want to focus on the romance between Saki and Nodoka. Saki/Nodoka, obviously. Chapter 2 is up. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the first chapter of my new Saki fanfic, Saki: After Story, which will be a Saki/Nodoka centered romance fanfic. Mostly it will focus on what happens to the two after the Inter High School Mahjong Championship and their graduation from Kiyosumi High School. It is loosely based on my other current fanfic, Lucky Star: After Story. This is my first Saki fanfic, and I wanted to have this chapter up by Valentine's Day.

One last note: If you are unaware what Saki is, basically the premise for the anime series is adorable girls playing Mahjong with a liberal dose of Les Yay (TV Tropes' term, not mine).

Rating: Rated PG-13 for some violent moments, brief coarse language, and sexual content later on.

**Saki: After Story**

**Saturday August 1, 2009, 8:00 am**

Our story starts out on the second day of the Inter High School Mahjong Championship. It was being held in the **Tokyo International Forum** building. The girls from the Kiyosumi High School were staying at the **Imperial Hotel** only a little more than 1 kilometer away from the Forum building.

A brown haired first year student by the name of Saki Miyanaga was laying in her bed, when she was woken up by a soft voice saying, "Miyanaga-san, it's time to wake up". The voiced belonged to Nodoka Haramura, a pink haired, blue eyed girl who was in the same grade and went to the same school as her friend. Saki opened her big brown eyes and whispered, "O-Oh, g-good morning, H-Haramura-san".

Their hands interlocked as Nodoka pulled Saki up out of her bed. Both girls looked at each other and blushed fiercely. To put it this way, Saki and Nodoka are actually secretly in love. However, they have always been too shy to admit their true feelings to the other person. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, they composed themselves and got cleaned up and dressed in their summer school uniforms.

"Well today is the big day", Saki noted. "If you're talking about the Inter High School Mahjong Championship, then yes it is", Nodoka agreed. "Maybe I'll be able to move on to the finals, and maybe my sister will make it too", Saki answered hopefully. "I know how much you want to make amends with your sister", Nodoka replied, understanding.

You see, for some reason, Saki's sister Teru, has constantly denied the fact that she has a sister. No one seems to know why Teru denies Saki's existence. It has been this way since Mr. and Mrs. Miyanaga separated in 2002. However, Saki has refused to give up hope of making amends. Even after 7 years, she is still hoping that the day where they make up will come.

Anyway, after this conversation, Saki and Nodoka walked down to one of the hotel's restaurants to have breakfast. This is where their fellow members of their Mahjong club were waiting for them at a table near the door. As they walked in, they were quite surprised to hear someone shouting something about tacos. "What the hell do you mean you don't serve tacos this time of day?", the voice complained.

As they expected, that taco-related outburst was blurted out by one of their teammates, Yuuki Kataoka, the little pigtailed blue-eyed brunette, who absolutely _loves _tacos (she actually needs them to feed her Mahjong prowess). The other two members of the club, Mako Someya and Hisa Takei, were trying to keep her from making a scene. The former girl has green hair and brown eyes that are covered by her glasses, and she is the only second-year member of the club. The latter girl has red hair and brown eyes, and she is the oldest member of the club being in her third year.

"Don't throw a fit, it will be fine", Mako placated as she grabbed Yuuki's left arm. "I'm sure you'll be able to find some tacos later on", Hisa concurred as she grabbed Yuuki's right arm. "All right! All right! I'm sorry for throwing such a fuss! Just let go of me!", Yuuki protested as she struggled. It was just then that the three noticed their two colleagues standing there.

"Saki-chan, Nodoka-chan, when did you two get here?", Yuuki wondered. "We just came in", Nodoka answered. "What was all that yelling about?", Saki asked. "Oh well, Yuuki over here was upset because they don't serve tacos this early", Mako explained. "We told her that we're sure she'll be able to get some later", Hisa added.

"And also did you hear that the tournament is going to be taped by the local news?", Mako questioned. "I've heard that, and Inter-High Radio's been covering the tournament since yesterday", Hisa replied. "Sounds like an awful lot of coverage, if you ask me", Yuuki interrupted.

"Are you nervous, Miyanaga-san?", Nodoka asked. "A little bit but I'll be fine, Haramura-san", Saki assured. "I'm a little uneasy as well, but I'll manage", Nodoka answered. "Well, let's not waste any time", Saki exclaimed. So with that they sat down with their classmates to have breakfast before heading to the Forum building.

**11:30 am**

Later that morning, the girls arrived at the Tokyo International Forum building. It was certainly a huge building and it was packed with people. Meanwhile somewhere in the main performance hall, Saki's sister was waiting with her classmates from Shiraitodai High School for the tournaments to start. "I wish they'd hurry up and start already", Teru complained. At that time, one of her teammates by the name of Sumire Hirose walked up to her. "It doesn't officially begin until noon", Sumire explained. "But I want to kick some ass", Teru reiterated. "You know, maybe you'll run into your sister", Sumire suggested.

"God damn it! How many times do I have to tell you, Sumire?", Teru growled through gritted teeth, "I. Do. Not. Have. A. Sister!". "Quit bullshitting, Teru", Sumire shot back, "Sooner or later, you're going to have to face facts". "Don't make me hit you!", Teru warned, as she stood up. "Now you're just in denial!", Sumire challenged, "And you could at least try to smile once in a while". "I've had enough of you!", Teru shouted as she charged towards her teammate, "Don't tell me how to live my life! Now you're going to get it!".

Before Teru could do anything, she was restrained by her three teammates, Takami Shibuya, Seiko Matano, and Awai Oohoshi. "Teru, control yourself!", Takami pleaded. "It won't do you any good to attack someone on our team!", Seiko hollered. "Do you want us to get disqualified?", Awai questioned.

I should mention that throughout her life, Teru has had a hard time controlling her anger. Sometimes she can get so angry at someone that she will try to put that person in physical harm. That usually results in her having to be restrained. But enough about that for now, let's move on.

Now to start the tournament. To be a little creative, I'll put this radio here and let the announcers lead us into this part. And here we go (turns radio on).

Announcer: You're listening to NHK Radio 1. We'll be back on the air in a few hours to bring you all the latest news, sports and weather from around Japan with NHK Newsline. In the meantime, we're going to hand over to Inter-High Radio for their coverage of the second day of the 71st Annual Inter High School Mahjong Championships.

At the stroke of noon, the handover completed and the coverage began.

**12:00 pm**

Second Announcer: This is Inter-High Radio, broadcasting live from the Tokyo International Forum on NHK Radio 1.

We then go to two girls at the desk near the scene of the action. The girl on the left has purple hair and blue eyes. The girl on the right has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Tokyo International Forum. I'm Sukoya Kokaji", the girl on the left announced.

"And I'm Uta Mihirogi and it's a beautiful day here in Tokyo", the girl on the right responded.

Sukoya: "71 years ago, the first Inter High School Mahjong Championship took place just a few blocks away from this building".

Uta: "A lot has changed in the last 71 years, even though I wouldn't know, since none of us here have been around for quite _that_ long".

Sukoya: "Anyway, our play by play commentators, Kouko Fukuyo and Eri Hariu, are standing by, waiting to get a piece of the action"

Uta: "So what's the scene like in the hall right now, you two. Can you feel the excitement?"

We then see Kouko and Eri standing near the playing platform. The former has brown hair and brown eyes. The latter has blond hair and red eyes.

Kouko: "Well, Sukoya and Uta, you can just feel the excitement building up here in this hall"

Eri: "Whoever wins the final today, her school will take home the championship title"

Kouko: "Oh that reminds me! Sukoya won the 61st Championship back in 1999, and to this day she remains undefeated in ALL OF JAPAN! In fact I'd be willing to say that Shiraitodai High School is the strongest in the leagues!" (Kouko has been a total fangirl towards Sukoya ever since she won, and Shiraitodai is where the latter graduated)

Eri: "Control yourself, Kouko. Anyway, things should be getting underway very soon. Back to you".

Going back to the two color commentators, Sukoya is blushing heavily with an extremely embarrassed look on her face. Uta puts her hand on her partner's shoulder trying to console her.

Uta: "Anyway, don't forget for those of you who have a television or a computer, we are simulcasting live on NHK General TV as well as live on the Inter High Website"

Okay, that's enough of that for now.

**4:00 pm**

After several hours, the final match of the tournament was upon us. Somehow, by some miracle, against all odds, Saki proved to be right. The final match of the tournament would be between her and Teru. It was hardly an easy task. During one match, the power of one of Saki's competitors caused the lights to go out for several minutes.

Before Saki stepped up to face Teru, Nodoka pulled her aside to lend her "Etopen", the stuffed penguin that she always holds during her matches. "I think you could use it, Miyanaga-san", Nodoka told her. "Thank you, Haramura-san. I'll be sure to return it to you after the match", Saki replied greatfully.

Now on to the match. I'm not going to include many moves. I'm sorry but the scoring system is _impossible_ for me to figure out.

It proved to be a very intense and fairly long match. Teru had led early on with a tanyao, pinfu and sanshoku doujun, but Saki eventually closed the gap with several moves including a 2 han 70 fu. By 4:45, the game was tied. The game went on for another 5 or 10 minutes, before Saki pulled out the Rinshan Kaihou, which is her signature move, and that pushed her to the win. The final score was 112,000 (Saki) to 110,000 (Teru).

"Saki Miyanaga has won the tournament for Kiyosumi High School!", Eri exclaimed. "That's the first time in more than 10 years that someone from Kiyosumi has won!", Kouko announced.

The Kiyosumi students who had gathered were in the process of celebrating. They jumped out of their seats and cheered. Clearly, they were very excited at learning this news. Not so much for Teru, who sat there, stewing silently.

"Hooray for you, Saki-chan!", Yuuki cheered. "You did us proud, Saki", Mako complimented. "We're very proud of you, Saki", Hisa agreed. "Gee, um, uh, thank you guys", Saki stammered. She started walking down the stairs to join her fellow students, however, she ended up tripping over her own feet part of the way down and tumbled down the stairs, luckily landing into Nodoka's ample breasts.

"Are you all right, Miyanaga-san?", Nodoka asked. "Yes, thank you, Haramura-san", Saki answered. "You're welcome. And congratulations on winning for Kiyosumi", Nodoka replied back. "Oh by the way, here's your little penguin back", Saki remembered, handing Etopen back to Nodoka. With that, the two girls hugged each other in a seemingly romantic embrace.

After recieving the trophy, posing for a few photos with her teammates, and having the 4 commentators give her a brief interview, Saki noticed that Teru was stomping out of the room. "Haramura-san, I'll be back. I have to try to talk to Teru", Saki told her friend. "Okay, I'll be with you in a minute", Nodoka replied. And with that, Saki went to catch up to Teru. "Teru, wait, hold on a second!", Saki called out, finally catching up, "I need to talk to you!".

But when she got to her older sister, that's when her heart started racing with fear. Remember when I said that Teru can sometimes lose control when she gets angry? Well, this is happening now. And with a metal pipe and a box cutter in her possession this is not going to end well.

**5:30 pm**

Teru took several quick and brutal swings with the hard metal pipe. Saki tried to dodge them, but she tripped again as she stepped back. Before she could get back up, she was hit several times in each leg, crippling her ability to run or even walk away. Teru then jumped on top of Saki and punched her several times in the face. "Teru, why are you doing this to me?", Saki whimpered with tears streaming down her face, "I'm your little sister for God's sake!".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!", Teru screamed as she kicked Saki in the abdomen several times, "YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!". By this time, Nodoka had caught up and saw what Teru was doing to Saki. She managed to push Teru away from Saki. "Miyanaga-san! Are you all right? What has she done to you?", Nodoka sputtered. "Haramura-san! Look out, she's got a weapon!", Saki managed to say.

Nodoka looked over her shoulder to see Teru swing the pipe at her face, hitting her and sending her down onto the floor. Teru then hit Nodoka several times in her left arm and her right leg, before cutting both girls with the box cutter. By this time, Sukoya and Uta had seen what was going on and sprinted to the intercom. "Attention all faculty! Report to the center hall outside of Hall 1 at once!", Sukoya yelled urgently. "There are 2 girls being beat up by another girl! We need help here, and hurry!", Uta shouted insistently.

This got the attention of Saki's teammates as well as Teru's teammates who rushed out into the hall, managing to subdue Teru, who by now was whacking both Saki and Nodoka with a wooden chair.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?", Sumire roared, "Do you realize what you've just done?". "Why do you care?", Teru shot back, "She's not on our team". "Why would you even do such a thing?", Takami demanded. "Did you even think of the consequences?", Seiko wondered. "How could you?", Awai questioned.

"And it was your own sister you did this to!", Sumire sighed. "For the last time, she is not my sister!", Teru shrieked, "She never was my sister! I never had a sister!". "That is utter bullshit! I've had enough of your lying!", Sumire snapped back, now completely outraged at Teru's blatant lies, "I have obtained proof from both your mother and father that Saki _is _your sister! And what you just did to her and her friend is absolutely inexcusable!".

Upon hearing this, Teru looked back at Saki, who was on the ground, crying and shaking from the pain she was in. "Oh my god!", Teru mumbled to herself, "What the fuck have I done". It seems that she's finally realized the magnitude of what she's done. She just stood there in a state of semi-shock which she remained in even after she was handcuffed and taken away by the cops.

**5:40 pm**

Meanwhile, despite the pain she was in, Nodoka had managed to crawl over to where Saki had fallen. "Miyanaga-san! Are you all right! Please tell me!", she asked desperately, the tears falling down her face. Saki looked up and wondered, "H-Hara...Haramura-san. W-Why d-d-did this have t-to happen?", before she started to cry. Nodoka could see the pain in Saki's eyes. Not just the physical pain but the emotional pain as well.

The Kiyosumi team which was celebrating just a few minutes ago was now in a state of silence. All three of Saki's and Nodoka's teammates were at a loss for words. A few minutes later, an ambulance pulled up to the front entrance.

When they got in, they loaded both Saki and Nodoka onto stretchers. "Which hospital are we heading to?", Saki wondered. "Well based on your injuries, you two will be heading to **Tokyo Medical University Hospital**", one of the paramedics told her. "How far is that from here?", Nodoka asked. "It's about 6 or 7 miles away, which means we should be there in about 15 or 20 minutes", another paramedic answered.

With that, the two were wheeled out of the Forum and into the ambulance. As soon as they were secured in, they sped off. The Kiyosumi team followed right behind them.

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter completed on **Thursday February 14, 2013 **(Happy Valentine's Day)

**Tokyo International Forum **- A multi-purpose center located in (where else?) Tokyo, Japan. Or to be specific, Chiyoda, Tokyo. It was completed in 1996 and opened in 1997. One of its halls can seat over 5,000 people (5,012 to be exact). Another hall can seat about 1,500 people. It also has 7 other halls, in addition to exhibition space, shops and restaurants.

**Imperial Hotel Tokyo **- A modern hotel tower that was built in 1968, with another tower being added in the 1980's

**Tokyo Medical University Hospital - **Founded in 1931, this hospital is located in Shinjuku, Tokyo, about 1.5 miles away from the Tokyo Medical University campus.

I apologize for the fact that I did not include many moves, the scoring system is just too damn hard for me to figure out.

And for that attack scene, I admit that I don't like Teru very much at all. In fact, quite frankly, I hate her. But don't despair, now that I've gotten my frustration out by making her this chapter's villain, I _will _build her up to be a more likable character later on and actually show remorse for her actions, unlike the villains in "The Day Everything Changed" and "From Concert to Chaos", two of my other fanfics.


	2. In the Hospital

Note: In the last chapter, the finals of the Inter High School Mahjong Championship took place. Saki ended up beating her sister Teru in an _extremely_ close race. Teru did _not_ take it well, to say the least. Not fully aware of what she was doing, she beat the living daylights out of both Saki and Nodoka, and injured them badly enough for them to be rushed to Tokyo Medical University Hospital. After being called out on it by her fellow teammates, Teru_ finally at long last_ realized what a bitch she had been, not just on this day, but over the last several years.

Also I am aware that I _do not_ know an awful lot about the show. The user Fragment of ring pointed that out to me already. And I admit I wouldn't know shit about all the moves and scoring system for Mahjong if my life depended on it. However I do know now that mahjong is a 4 player game not a 2 player game and for the record, he agreed to help me out if I ever do another mahjong scene. So for all that was wrong with the first chapter, I apologize. What I really want to do with this fanfic is to focus more on the romantic relationship between Saki and Nodoka. Also I _have_ watched the show more since completing the first chapter. Also I'm just going to have Saki and Nodoka call each other by their first names from now on.

One final note: I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 and please don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

**Saturday August 1, 2009, 5:45 pm**

The ambulance carrying Saki and Nodoka pulled out of the Tokyo International Forum parking lot and onto the main road. The girls from Kiyosumi High followed right behind in another car. Within the space of a few moments, they as well as all the Kiyosumi supporters still gathered in the Forum had gone from cheering and shouting and celebrating their first ever win (as Fragment of ring pointed out) to deathly silent and worrying if Saki and Nodoka would be all right. At this point, _nobody _was in the mood to celebrate _anything_.

It was the same thing in the announcer booth. By this time, Kouko and Eri had switched places with Sukoya and Uta, so the former duo was at the booth and the latter duo was out in the hall reporting.

"I honestly don't know how this whole incident came to pass", Eri answered. "To think that someone could be such a poor sport at losing a simple game of Mahjong and snap like that just astounds and angers me", Kouko agreed. At that moment, the telephone rang. "Hold on for just a minute folks, we need to take this phone call", Eri announced. "We'll be right back after this short commercial break", Kouko added. Following this statement, Inter-High Radio went to a commercial break while they took the call. After about 2 minutes, they went back on the air, just as Sukoya and Uta returned to the booth.

"So who was that on the phone?", Sukoya wondered. "Yeah, and what was so important that we had to go straight to commercial for it?", Uta asked. "That was the management over at NHK Radio 1", Eri explained. "They're allowing us to stay on the air until we learn the conditions of the girls who were attacked a little while ago", Kouko continued.

"Doesn't NHK Newsline start at **18:00**, though?", Sukoya asked. "They said they wouldn't mind moving it to a later time", Eri told her. "Actually, they said they could fax us today's news and we could attempt the newscast ourselves if we wanted", Kouko added in. "Good thinking, after all I don't want to go off the air without knowing if those two girls will be okay", Uta concluded. The 3 other girls nodded in agreement.

Okay that's enough of that little subplot. Now back on to the real story at hand.

* * *

**5:50 pm**

Meanwhile, inside the ambulance, things were not getting any better. Saki's entire body was shaking both from her sobs and the excruciating pain she was in. Nodoka noticed this, and she felt her heart tinge with sadness. "It'll be all right, Saki-san", she assured her, "The doctors will fix us up really good". "It's not just the pain, Nodoka-chan", Saki explained to her, trying to fight back her tears, "It's just...why would Teru do this to us?". Nodoka really had no idea how to answer that question, and she tried to grasp for a response.

"Well...um..I'm not really sure how to answer that question", she told her friend, "But it's best not to worry about that at this moment". At that moment, Nodoka extended her right arm and held out her hand. Saki saw this and she extended her left arm and she held out her hand as well. The two hands interlocked and they held each other's hand through the rest of the journey to the hospital.

* * *

**6:05 pm**

At just after 6 o'clock, the ambulance arrived at Tokyo Medical University Hospital. As soon as they were pulled up to the emergency entrance, the paramedics unhooked the stretchers and wheeled Saki and Nodoka into the emergency room. Two doctors were already waiting for their arrival. After being given quick external examinations, Saki and Nodoka were wheeled into the Radiation Department for X-rays. Just as they were getting back to the examination room, they saw another girl being wheeled in, with another girl following right behind her.

The girl in the stretcher was holding her stomach and had tears streaming down her face, and the girl next to her also had tears streaming down her face and had a worried expression on her face. The two girls ended up being seated into the room next to Saki and Nodoka. "Ow, my stomach hurts so bad", the girl on the stretcher cried out. "Don't worry, they'll find out what's wrong", the girl next to her tried to say through her own sobs. It seemed she was crying harder than the girl on the stretcher.

"What's going on here?", Saki asked, lifting her head. "Who are you two?", Nodoka wondered, lifting her head as well. "Well, my name is Ryuuka Shimizudani", the girl sitting answered, wiping away some of her tears. "And my name is Toki Onjouji", the girl in the stretcher explained through her sobbing, "We're both third years at Senriyama All Girls School".

"Well I'm Nodoka Haramura", Nodoka answered back. "And I'm Saki Miyanaga", Saki explained through her sobs, "We're both first years at Kiyosumi High School". "Wait a minute, didn't you guys just win the Mahjong Tournament", Ryuuka asked. "How did you know?", Nodoka asked. "We were listening to it on the radio", Toki told them.

"So why are you guys here?", Nodoka asked. "Well, I've been having this really bad pain in my stomach and I threw up a few times", Toki answered. "When she fainted from her pain, that's when I knew we had to call **119**", Ryuuka continued, "The woman in the ambulance said it might be appendicitis". "Anyway, what are you two here for?", Toki questioned.

"They're here is because some bitch went berserk and attacked them", a voice rang out from near the door. Saki and Nodoka lifted their heads to see that their teammates had finally reached the hospital. "What do you mean by that?", Ryuuka wondered. "Someone attacked them?", Toki sputtered.

"Yes, and you won't believe who did this", Yuuki explained. "It was _Saki's own sister_ that did this to her and Nodoka", Mako added. "Right before she attacked, Saki defeated her in the tournament", Hisa concluded.

Right around that time, two more girls came into the room. One of them was sitting up in a stretcher with an oxygen mask over her face and wearing several layers of clothing. And the other girl was walking next to the stretcher with a worried expression. The one standing up is named Kuro Matsumi, and the one of the stretcher is her older sister, Yuu Matsumi. Both girls used to be Nodoka's classmates.

"Is that you, Kuro-chan?", Nodoka asked. "Nodoka-chan, what are you doing here?", Kuro wondered. "Well, Saki-san and I had to come here because Saki's sister went crazy and beat us up", Nodoka told her, "What are you and your sister doing here?". "Someone accidentally dunked Yuu into the pond a few days ago", Kuro answered, "You know how sensitive she is to temperature. Well she caught a cold and now it's probably turned into pneumonia".

"Wait, did you say you and Saki were beaten up?", Kuro realized, shocked at what she just heard. "Yes, and even worse, it was my own sister did this to us! And worst of all, I _still_ don't know why she did it!", Saki cried out in anguish. As she said this she felt tears coming down her face and she started sobbing even harder. These tears were from a combination of her heartbreak and the pain she was in. "Saki-san, please calm down", Nodoka advised, "You're going to make yourself sick worrying over this". "I-I'm t-trying to c-calm down, Nodoka-chan", Saki confessed through her sobs, "B-But I..I...j-just c-can't help b-being upset!".

Not too long after that, a doctor came in with the results of the X-rays, and quite frankly they weren't pretty. Saki had suffered a shattered right kneecap, a broken left ankle, several cracked ribs, four of her teeth knocked out, and an 18 inch gash on her right leg. Nodoka had suffered a dislocated left shoulder, a fractured right fibula, a broken nose and two badly chipped teeth (no doubt due to that brutal hit to her face with the pipe), as well as a 12 inch long gash on her left arm. Both Saki and Nodoka would have to undergo surgery; Saki for her knee, and Nodoka for her nose and her teeth.

* * *

**8:00 pm**

Not long after they learned the bad news, Saki and Nodoka had their broken bones mended and cuts stitched up. This took about an hour and a half altogether. After that they were moved to Room 628 on the 6th floor. They were told they would remain in the hospital until at least Tuesday morning. At around 8 o'clock, they were given some medicine to help dull their pain. Their surgeries were both scheduled for around the same time, 8:30 pm or once Toki's appendectomy finished up. At around 8:15, their three classmates were told they would have to go to the reception room and wait until the surgery was over.

"Saki-san, before we go into surgery", Nodoka informed as she turned to face Saki, "There's something important I have to tell you". "Is that true, Nodoka-chan", Saki answered, "Well you can tell me anything you want". "Okay, I'm going to be really quick about this", Nodoka replied back, as she took a deep breath. Saki's eyes widened in anticipation, as Nodoka opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you, Saki-san", Nodoka called out, "I've loved you since the day we first met. And I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you". Saki gasped and blushed heavily when she heard this, and she put her hands to her mouth as tears filled her large brown eyes. Nodoka saw this and sputtered apologetically, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Saki-san! Please forgive me!". But what Nodoka didn't realize was that Saki's tears this time were tears of joy.

"Oh, Nodoka-chan, please don't feel bad", Saki assured her, "You don't know how relieved I feel to hear you say that". "What do you mean by that?", Nodoka asked with a confused expression on her face. "I've been waiting a long time to say this", Saki admitted, "I love you too, Nodoka-chan. Ever since the day we met. And I want to be with you too". Now it was Nodoka's turn to gasp and blush. "Do you really mean it, Saki-san", Nodoka wondered, as tears filled her big blue eyes. "Only if you really mean it, Nodoka-chan", Saki answered back. "I absolutely do", Nodoka asserted. "Then so do I", Saki replied. Upon confirming these feelings to each other, the two girls grabbed each other's hand and held it tight.

At around 8:25, two more doctors came in to give Saki and Nodoka some medicine to make them sleepy before they went into surgery. "All right you two, your surgery will be in about 5 minutes", the first one explained. "But don't worry, we're going to put you two under anesthetic, so you won't feel a thing", the other doctor added. "Yes, I think we understand", Saki answered. "We understand what's going to happen", Nodoka concurred.

About 15 minutes later, the two doctors came back into the room to take them to the operating room. It was now about 8:40; apparently Toki's appendectomy had dragged on longer than expected. The medicine was doing its job as both Saki and Nodoka were becoming drowsy and they were having a hard time keeping their eyes open as they were starting to get heavy. It took about 2 or 3 minutes to wheel them both to the operating room. As they made it there, the anesthesiologist placed the masks on their faces and told them to count backwards from 10.

"10. 9. 8..7..6...5...4...", Saki and Nodoka counted, yawning as their eyes finally closed. It was at this point that the surgeons noticed that Saki and Nodoka were still holding each other's hand. After a few seconds, they decided that it ultimately was not necessary for them to disconnect their hands, so they got right to work. Saki had metal screws inserted into her knee so it could repair. Nodoka had her nose reconstructed and her teeth fixed.

All in all the surgery had lasted a little more than 5 hours total, wrapping up at 1:55 am on Sunday morning. After this, Saki and Nodoka were transported back up to the 6th floor and Room 628. Once they were secured back into their room, one doctor started heading down the stairs to the first floor. Her job would be to explain to Saki and Nodoka's teammates as well as any family members what had happened during the surgery.

* * *

**Sunday August 2nd, 1:40 am**

It had been a very long night of waiting in the reception room for Yuuki, Mako, and Hisa. "Come on! When the hell are they going to finish?", Yuuki demanded impatiently through gritted teeth, "They've been in that operating room forever!" "It's only been a few hours", Mako answered as she adjusted her glasses, "Like they say, Rome wasn't built in a day". "Still, they said it would only take until midnight at the most", Hisa countered, running her hand through her hair, "It's now almost 2 in the morning and they're still not finished".

"By the way, what time did you say Saki's mom and dad and Nodoka's dad are supposed to be here?", Yuuki wondered. "Well, they were _supposed_ to be here at around 10 o'clock", Mako told her. "They must have either run into car trouble or their flights got delayed", Hisa added in.

It was at that moment that Mr. and Mrs. Miyanaga and Mr. Haramura all came rushing in the reception room. "Hey, is somebody here?", Mr. Miyanaga called out. "What's happened to Saki?", Mrs. Miyanaga asked. "And can anyone tell me what's wrong with Nodoka?", Mr. Haramura questioned. A few seconds later, a young triage nurse came rushing to the desk, tripping over a box filled with papers on the way. "May I help you this evening?", she asked clearly a bit frazzled. All the other patient registration officers had gone home for the evening, leaving her by herself.

"Yes, you certainly can", Mr. Miyanaga told her, "My ex-wife and I want to know what happened to our little girl". "And I want to know what happened to _my_ little girl too", Mr. Haramura cut in. "Can you please help us?", Mrs. Miyanaga pleaded. "Well, I'll try my best to help you", the nurse assured as she sat down at the computer, "May I have the patient's name". "We're looking for Saki Miyanaga", Mrs. Miyanaga told her. "And I'm looking for Nodoka Haramura", Mr. Haramura answered. "I'll look them up for you right now", the nurse explained to them.

After a few seconds, the nurse answered back "They are supposed to be in Room 628 on the 6th floor, but the both of them are still in surgery at the moment". At the same time, another doctor came by to explain to the parents what had happened to Saki and Nodoka, and how they had both been badly injured at the tournament and who did it. "So wait, you're saying that Teru did this to Saki and her friend?", Mr. Miyanaga asked. "Oh dear, I never thought that my big girl would suddenly go crazy like that on my little girl", Mrs. Miyanaga gasped. "And my daughter too. Poor girl never hurt a fly.", Mr. Haramura added in.

So they sat down in their chairs along with the three girls from Saki and Nodoka's team. And they waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally at around 2 o'clock, a doctor (the one heading down the stairs in the last section) came by and explained to them what had happened over the last 8 or 9 hours. They were told that Saki and Nodoka had just gotten out of surgery, although it was a harder task than they expected.

"Can we see them now?", Mr. Miyanaga asked. "Sure, but try and be quiet, the other patients are asleep", the doctor told them. "Thank you, Doctor. We'll remember that", Mrs. Miyanaga responded. "What room are they in again?", Mr. Haramura questioned. "Room 628 on the third floor", the doctor explained to them. So with that, the group of parents and teammates started down the hallway. "By the way, they should still be asleep from the anesthetic", the doctor concluded. The group nodded in reply as they continued down the hallway. After stopping at the hospital gift shop, the group headed up the stairs to the 6th floor.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chapter completed on **Monday May 27, 2013 **(Happy Memorial Day)

**18:00** - 6:00 pm, however since Japan uses a 24 hour clock (otherwise known as "military time"), 6:00 pm equals 1800 hours.

**119 **- the emergency phone number in Japan; basically their version of 911.

I apologize for the fact that it took so god damn long for this chapter to be published. You see I am also concurrently working on a Konata/Kagami fanfic called "Lucky Star: After Story", of which Chapter 30 just came out on May 15th. I also currently have an as of yet untitled TTS (text-to-speech) voices fanfic (aka Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Speakonia voices) in the planning stages, of which the first chapter is due around July 4th or so.

Saki Achiga-hen (the 2012 spinoff series) takes place at around the same time as the main series. Some of the characters in this chapter are from the spinoff series, and yes, I know they should have been in the National Tournament just like they were in the show.


End file.
